Twilight (Books)
'' "We are off to the sea of Hooledance - err, Hoolemere!"'' - Twilight in Legend of the Guardians. Twilight is a male great gray owl, or Strix nebulosa. He is a free flier, orphaned within hours of hatching, a Guardian at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and a member of the band. He is known for his boasting, battle chants and fighting skills. He later in the series finds his two brothers, Tavis and Cletus. History ''The Capture Twilight was found by Soren and Gylfie living in a tree while they were escaping from St. Aggie's. He helped Gylfie flip herself right-side up when she was dangling from a branch while she tried to land. He told the young owls that he was orphaned as a young owlet, and was almost captured by St. Aggie's patrols. He also told them of his search for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, which was in the Sea of Hoolemere. He asked the owls if they wanted to come with him, and they said yes. Soren and Gylfie wanted to see their parents, so he flew them back to their homes. Neither found their parents, but Soren found his blind nest-maid snake, Mrs. Plithiver. While they were searching for Gylfie's parents, they met a Burrowing Owl named Digger, and were attacked by a St. Aggie's patrol of Jatt, Jutt, and 47-2. Twilight and his friends fought hard, and killed all three St. Aggie's owls. In the end, Digger decided to go with Twilight on the search for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Twilight's war cries were very powerful. He used them to take care of the St. Aggie's patrol. After that, the band met Hortense's eagles and they all continued their journey to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The Journey While on the band's journey to the Great Ga'Hoole tree, they were entranced by the Mirror Lakes in The Beaks, Twilight was particularly affected, singing praises about himself. When at the Great Tree, he was quickly tapped for the search-and-rescue chaw, much to his delight. The Rescue Twilight, along with the rest of the chaw of chaws, helped destroy the Devil's Triangle and save Ezylryb from the Pure Ones. The Siege Twilight, with the chaws of chaws, went to St. Aggie's to see if the Pure Ones had infiltrated it, which they had. The Shattering ''Coming Soon! ''The Burning It was he who killed Kludd by bursting into his cave during the burning, cutting his spine in half with an ice scimitar. Earlier on, he had been ordered by Ezylryb to group the vultures around the battlefield. Many hireclaws, very superstitious, went yeep at the sight. Not long after this battle, he saw the scroom of his unknown mother, and discovered that his real name was Cassius and that his mother was a famous poet who wrote an ode to him, the first verse being, "He came at twilight." Personality Twilight is always talking about his "orphan school of tough learning." He had to learn how to fly, hunt, and survive all by himself, so he always talking about it. He is streetsmart, and very, very violent. We sometimes see that he seems to have a softer side to him, but it's rarely displayed. He also has an embarassing habit of singing songs of how powerful he is and what he'll do to his enemies, which is occasionally helpful to the other owls as a courage booster or making enemies go yeep. He is also sometimes even childlike, such as always taking part in a young owl holiday in Ga'Hoole known as Punkie Night and never misses it. Family Twilight has two brothers, Tavis and Cletus. One day Tavis and Cletus went hunting for their mother, who was sitting on a egg which was hour or a minute away from hatching. She disappeared when the two came back, and saw that the egg was already hatched. They found their mother's body, but not their little brother's. It is said that their father was killed by the old High Tyto before Kludd. It is never said how their mother died, possibly by a St. Aggie's patrol or the Pure Ones. After Tavis and Cletus lost their mother and little brother, they lived underground in the desert of Kuneer. In ''The War of the Ember, Twilight discovered his brothers, and the three of them enjoyed a happy "reunion." Their mother, Skye, was a famous poet. Gallery Legend+of+the+Guardians++Twilight.jpg|Twilight as he appears in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Twilight.png|Twilight Twilight_Eglantine_Soren_Digger_Gylfie.jpg|With Eglantine, Soren, Digger and Gylfie See Also *Twilight's War Cry﻿ Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Great Gray Owls Category:Males Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Band Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws Category:Guardians Category:Protagonists